Midnight Disses the Infamous Stargleam!
by Blade of Midnight
Summary: I say crap about Starkit's Prophecy. T because language...And you never know what goes on in the mind of a Trollfic-writer...
1. Chapter 1

ALLIANCES  
>ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz<p>

btw its set afte rsunset so**(Sunrise. And so what?)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom**(And?)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca**t**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**(Oh, yeah, she TOTALLY wants to be a warrior)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat**(THE DEAD ARE AMONG US)**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat**(didnt she run away?)**

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom**(Its foxleap)**

IceFire-white she cat**(That name makes no sense)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom**(HORRIBLE NAMES, HORRIBLE NAMES, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat**(cough)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat**(actually this is a good name)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes**(I feel for you, Bumbleflower)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine**(that doesn't begin to make sense. And isn't Blossomfall a tortishell?)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**(MY NAME IS FOX-DAISY-PAW)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters**(starKit's siters? That doesn't sound good)**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail**(yeah, cats TOTALLY know what Jazz music is!)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan**(1.) Her name is Dawnpelt 2.) She thought Jay killed her brother. Why would she have kits with him? 3.)Dawnpelt isn't a traitor!)**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed** So realistic! And why is she a kit when her sisters are apprentices?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0**I dont know who this 'Weaslepelt' character is, but im sure he wouldn't betray his clan when his traitor granddaughter did!**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat**Last time I checked, she's not retired yet!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom) **Why is his sister a warrior old enough to have kits? 0.o**

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) **What the-?**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail **Isn't he an elder?**

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **If this is Flamepaw then why-**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys** HES BACK FROM THE DED wait if this is Tigerpaw than why-**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **if this is Dawnpaw than why-**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat** IM A WARRIOR WITH AN APPRENTICE NAME YEAH THAT MAKES SENSE**

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater oen prouloge **Im pretty sure even a kindergartener can spell one**  
>The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.<p>

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **HEEEY Tigerheart and Hollyleaf aren't evil! Starkits the evil one!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. **Obvious Mary Sue** "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. **Hey, the 3 are supposed to save the forest!** "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **Does this really have to be in a seperate paragraph?**

did u like it?**no** plz tell me in urm review! **Urm review? URM REVIEW?!**

**This is going to be a looong ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **I KNEW IT! The writer is on drugs!**  
>ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.<p>

StarKit wock ***woke **up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom **Her mom's name is Buttermom. Her apprentice name was Butterpaw. **wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle;**this semicolon is unnesacary** her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony ***cerimony **today!' she squelled excercisedly **This word means she said this while exercising!** Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside **Flicked outside? **not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig** (Lake beig. Its a brand of chocolate)** told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Accually, yes it does. Lion and Jay were born to a medicine cat and a cat from another clan and they got powers**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg** (He said from his LEG**  
><strong>?!)<strong>. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome**(It s tome?)** for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd (**SPEAK ENGLISH) **hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert (**so he's a warrior now?) **liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their(**learn to use your words correctly)** ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling(**Yeah, cats TOTTALLY howl. Liek wolves!)** for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern(**JayFeathern is best name)** and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something**"-you forgot this)** said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Starpaw is stupider than I have ever imagined before**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! **RUN! THERES A VIOLENT 4-YEAR-OLD WAITING TO BAND YOU ON THE HEAD** XDD jk 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **Ok, Im not gonna even bother**  
>thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 <strong>Are you demented or something?<strong>

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw **Flamepaw and Lakepaw belong to her sister **and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu **brlliaint blu** eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **What if Blackstar was coming to speak to Firestar? And why would ShadowClan attack anyway they're unprovoked**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"** The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom! I bet the author is a first grader**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **Yeah, Holly bushes and Tigers make you a good fighter!**

thnkx and ples no more flams **Im sorry, but please explain to us what 'flams' means? *goes and flames* I didnt flam, I flamed!**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star ***Traning Under the Stars, not The Training Under the Star**  
>OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. <strong>I know! Just ignore them and go on your way <strong>OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **I wish that was true, but before you become a master writer you have to learn what NOT to do**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **You just said that**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **Ok, im not even kidding, what does 'shed one' mean? ** Noone cod hurt her family now . **Nobody tried to**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **She doesn't need too, she's already too OP!**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **SHE SAD HAPPILY? Is she sad or happy?** "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" **No, Starkit, you CANNOT write** "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **new**

"Ok." They went to the frost **Where exactly is 'the frost' located? **togather and the other cats cleaned jp **Wat does JP mean?** the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **How to dog? What?**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar **Who is Shed?** she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.** Fire-Tar. The best name ever**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **UNSHEATHED CLAWS UNSHEATHED CLAWS YOU TRING TO KILL HIM that was the lamest attack ever. **"wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. **No, he just pities you** She didn't think she was doing that god **U NOT A GOD U A DEMON **was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **Prophecies cant meow.**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **No, he didn't. Otherwise he'd be dead by now. Thats what a retarted kit did once**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? **Yeah, you're exactly like him!** "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw** and now hes an apprentice** sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." **Aww, Firestar, what you're doing to her is not fair! One day she'll go into battle thinking she's the best fighter ever and the newest apprentice kills her with a teeny tiny pawswipe** At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **KAWAII? OH NO FIRESTAR IS UNDER STARPAW THE WICKED WITCH'S SPELL!**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **Firestar let her beat him all 8 times**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **YOU CANT EAT IT BEFORE BRINING IT BACK TO THE CLAN YOU RETARD**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **Umm, instead of having to explain that you should've just put it in the first chappy. This goes for show darkxroses makes stuff up as she goes**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. **OH NO SHE LOCKED UP THE STARS **She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **I've never heard of HoleClan before. But you should try feeding ThunderClan, not them.**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **Well have too? That doesn't make sense**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
>flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! <strong>EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU COMPARING THIS ABOMINATION TO OUR SAVIOUR!?<strong>

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **Parole? That sounds bad**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **I thought she was purple**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **Gottedup. Its a brand of candy**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **I thought he wanted her to go on parole?**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **Mommy, what does esk mean?**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **So are you**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip** thats sounds really wrong** locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **I thought you was his bestie?**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **Why are you so oppsessed with Scourge?**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **I think Gaystrip is drunk**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **She's dummer than I could ever imagine**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **He's not a warrior! Why is he is the warrior's den bearing a warrior's name!**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." _**Our **_**mate!? This story is getting weirder by the chapter**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11** i dont undestrand the spellins to bad to red**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted. **They're both 40 yrs older than her.**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **How about none?**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **You spoiled her warrior name!**

Chapter Five Untidles  
>UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr again **You affend Chritians with this horrible abomination- including me!**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **I would be confused too if I lived in a story with horrible spelling.** Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! **Yeah, you both have mates! You worry about Starpaw cheating on you but your cheating on your mates! **Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.

"!" said StarPaw ass **OOOH STARPAW CUSSED (snitches to Dawnsparkle)** she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **I agree, this story is too mucky.**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. **Hurtinged.** Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **Who cares, we gonna shred you!**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck."**WHAT THE-? In reality Starpaw would've been long shredded by now!**"no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. **No, they're not. Nocat is.**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.** No you wouldn't, you'd be cats.**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BLACKSTAR YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS!**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **Wat does doned mean?**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **what does you betted me in badle mean?**

"NO!" shitted **OOH SHE CUSSED AGAIN ** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **This is your punishment for being too stupid and for calling Hollyleaf and Tigerheart evil! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six Desions,  
>STUP GLAMING!11! <strong>Wat does glaming mean? Does it mean glamifying somethign?<strong> IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **That doesnt even make sense**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;** English translation: Last Time on **_**Starkits's Prophecy-**_

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost.** AGAIN WITH 'THE FROST'! IS IT LIKE A SECRET CHAMBER UNDERNEATH THE FOREST** She wus so depresedded! **Good 4 u **Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ **And you was 'sapost' to write and amazing story.** Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **DEAL WITH IT**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"** ick all of them**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."** eww did you eat them too**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **Jayfeather is offically insane.**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. ***GAPED IN SHOCK TOO***

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios. **she esked thoug cause she was crios**

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw** JAYFEATHER** and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. ***dies***

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/" **That story had nothing to do with following you heart. It had to do with chosing to be insane or sane**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **Flamse. Its a brand of juice. WHY YOU NOT LIKE TO DRINK FLAMSE**

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1  
>STOP REVOFIGN BAD! <strong>Wat? <strong>but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw. **She hasn't done anything to prove herself or even an assesment!**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war** she's never been a war** for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. " **the other clans are trying to attack you because you're harboring te dangerous Nazi war crinimal Starpaw!**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **Firestar promised to love Sandstorm forever. YOU SUCK STARPAW**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" **1 prey?**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED! **whats a calnn**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile **Firestar's a simile? **like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" **thats not the words**

"Yes!" she shock3d. **OH NO SHE SHOCK3D FIRESTAR**

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: **her name didnt change **shouted the clan. They

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **Liar. It was Sol.**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY **For the last tiime, THEY'RE NOT EVIL**

I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER **Wat?**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him. **You run away from your Grandaughter**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr. **There was another chat with her?**

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!" **He's dead you know**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **1) Thats impossible 2)I'm pretty sure Hollyleaf wouldn't murder her own brother 3) STARGLEAM YOU IDIOT YOU JUST STOOD AND WATCHED**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw **so she's an apprentice now **gut out of the way and StarPaw** !** attaked TiggerSar. **TIGGERsar? TIGGER IS TIGERSTAR **

"U killed TigerStra!" **Thats powerplaying** uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" **special needs**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way. **Firestar could easily own Hollyleaf**

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! **He can save himself**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god**YOU'RE NO GOD** riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER **whose nit a falmer**

Chapter Ten The Recluse **Recluse [n. rek-loos, ri-kloos; adj. ri-kloos, rek-loos] noun, a person who lives in seclusion or apart from society, often for religious meditation.**

"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." **Your not the deputy! **She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

The run into the frost **AGAIN WITH THE FROST **their pass **pass** working fastly** *fast**. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don! **I thought she already killed Tigerstar**

She batlecried using his **HIS?! **nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!** Its 'burned'**

Sune they had funded them** WAT?**. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!" **Firestar has like, 5 lives left u know**

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat** Fireheat. Wat**!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo** Falmepawgo?**!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged **dog isnt a verb **at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig. **green eyes**

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL **I never knew she got her warrior name!**" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! **I think she's trying to say shes apart of the three** I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE! **A bare what?**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt "IM A SHAPSHITTER!"** Your a shapecrapper**

**?** siad Hollylea joyly. ***joyfully**

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" **your mentor was evil he never took you out to hunt or spar or explore **

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw.** Gleam!**"

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem! **Warriors dont know what volcanos are**

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY." **Wat?**

Everyone jumped at the HoBare **Who is HoBare?**! The bare **BARE WHAT?** rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared. **rare isnt a verb**

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! **La-Flame-Paw is Fox-Daisy-Paw's cousin**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD **I thought she was happy**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer **Tom Sawyer** eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS! **Who is Ollyleaves?**

the next chatter wil coke soon **SPEAK ENGLISH**! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD. **you suck**


	7. Chapter 7

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1 **EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN THE BABYSITTERS**

"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe **What the?**

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was... **OOOOOOO**

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her ista. **Who is Redpaw again?**

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly **Redpaw is a butterfly? **then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" **No, im street?** she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! **Where was her patrol when all of this was happening?**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR **Lionhear. That name makes sense**!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw **Satinclaw?** drag away to hellClan **What the-?**. He waswerng oink naie Polish **Polish?**. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass **stop cussing little kids are reading** ded.

"you killd my Subjt! **Subjt**" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. **BARE WHAT?!/?!111?!1!1!1!** "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw **My name is Tarpaw **got our of the Way!"

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" **Tigger is back for revenge!**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **He held out a jewish person?**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew **what is a yew**. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." **wht?**They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. **You said it was a lizard **The nwt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr! **I dont understand anything that is going on here**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 **1's are pretty among !'s **he laght meanly. **I thought Starkit couldn't laugh meanly! **"Im gong to Shadowcaln!" **ShadowClan wont help u **And then he luf.

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick

Cahpter 12 The Sark **Dark **Forest

"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat. **Tiggerstar is a fatty** She cudlnt catch up. **You can't catch up to old fatso?** Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing **whose jaywing **waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." **yes you can DONT LISTEN TO HIM STARGLEAM ITS AN IMPOSTER FROM THE DARK FOREST HE WANTS YOU TO DIE**"what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte **what does mono 2 lighte mean** the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw** !** she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there **You mean Darkstripe**! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare! **yes it is jaywing is with you he can fight**

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her. **OH NO WE'VE LOST HAWKFROST TO THE DARKNESS!**

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. **I thought she loved Firestar!11!**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11! **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!111!11!1!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln

"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"

"Yuo dont need to be so red! **What? You dont need to be so red?** said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." **made me made**

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret" **That means Beetlewhisker ISN'T trapped in the Dark Forest! Yay!**

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost **the frost is getting on mmy last nerves** like this!"

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg **cats dont know what omg is **what is it" lauged StarPaw ***gleam **she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool** she not ded** and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons! **the ten commons**"

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!" **Isn't the warrior code kinda like that? JEEZ JUST PUT IT IN THE WARRIOR CODE**

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments

Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" **wut **she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite **quite what?**" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk. **cats have gotten into StarClan for centuries without these rules**

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters **whats a golnecter**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits. **Ok...**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane. **They do that all the time**

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. **your reading this from the bible**

6. Repsect our mom and dad. _**Our **_**mom and dad?**

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e **thats already in the warrior code**

8. don't br unfateful to our mat. **ok...**

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh. **k**

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh. **k**

11. No BENG GAY!f **Thats kinda harsh**

The cat **what cat? Stargleam?** GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow** who is dayspow**. "ive ben a sinner. **EVERYBODY IS A SINNER** Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING **eww nasty dont look kittens**


	9. Chapter 9

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH

StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. **I would be angry too if my sister kissed my girlfriend **"WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11

"But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING)**For once, I agree with you.**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

"Noyou dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."** You wont do it again? YOU WONT DO IT AGAIN?!**

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns. **...no comment**

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern." **of course its full moon DUH**

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off** shoe off my shoes!** the commendments to the other claans1" gagged **on what?** StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER" **In realitity all the cats in their right minds would slap her off. And its Highbranch, not Highrock**

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. **OMG MISTYFOOT SHOCKED SOMECAT **"Is it imptent!" **Imptent? IMPTENT?!**

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" **Umm, that wasn't a question. It was an... injection? Nope. Nope. Nope. This story defies all laws of spelling, logic, grammar, AND physics. Im not even ** "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns **Cats cant read **and theny all bowed down to her. **WTF I THOUGHT THE FIRST COMMANDMENT WAS TO WORSHIP ONLY STARCLAN ** Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!" **Thats impossible**

"God" **whya cussing now **said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" **!?TDUIHFHdksjb I WOULD DIE RATHER THAN LETTING STARGLEAM BECOME LEADER oh right hes under her EVIL control** he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather**I like how he said jayFATHER**." **Isn't he dead?**

"Kawaii"** why do you say Kawaii so much do you even know what it means** said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

So hod u guys lik eit? **NOOO** it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. ! **okkk...*calls the mental hospital***

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes

But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! **I cant even comprehend that sentence **their was TailPoppy LittleCold,**Hes a medicine cat!** RedStrom**Who are you?** OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors.**You mean warriors and elder and medicine cat** StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. **What? **What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said. **Ummm... She can still have kits even if she's a leader?**

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.' **I've got to do Blackstar its my destiny. Yeah right**

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to" **NO YOU DONT YOUR BRAINWASHED BY HER**

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love **YOU DONT NEED ANOTHER LOVE YOU ALREADY HAVE 3 GREEDY SHECAT WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER SHECATS WHO NEED MATES AND WOULD DIE FOR BLACKSTAR'S OR FIRESTAR'S OR GREYSTRIPE'S OR HAWKFROST'S LOVE**. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. **You have to name the deputy after you become leader...** Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! **Oh wow thats depressing**"Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! **Wasn't she happy when she laid with Jazzykins under the stars? **Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka! **JUST DUMP THEM AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE**

They were closed to the MoonSnot **How can the moon have snot? It doesn't even have a nose **now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her? **Stargleam is way stupieder than I thought. IF THEY MADE A FRIKKIN PROPHECY ABOUT YOU AND GAVE YOU THE 10 COMMANDMENTS YOU THINK THEY'D LIKE YOU?!**

They went ot the MoonPolo **and now the moon plays pollo**. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled **Pursmile- **_**noun**_**, the act of purring and smiling at the same time **and liked the warter.

It was dark! **Duh! Thats what happens when you close your eyes **StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. **YOU ARE NOT A STAR BAD STARGLEAM BAD**Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. **They were stars, the sky was starry, did I mention there was stars? **Starclab!1!11!

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling **What DOES TURBLING EVEN MEAN!N **with exitmente!

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' **I never heard of a Bullstar. **wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! **learn prope- you know what nevermind** BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1

BambleCalw came nex. **HES NOT DEAD YET **He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars **NANANANANANANA TIGGERSTAR! NANANANANA TIGERSTAR! *sings to the tune of BatMan* **class!

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind cam on to her. **What? **"Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

She god **SHE NOT A GOD! **a liff rom BundleFace**her face is a bundle of grass** form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery **didnt yellowfang give her that? **. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1 **OOOH A LIMO**

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan." **ThunderClan...is not... LIONCLANFHGJRHESAGRFHKJSAHRTIU**

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. **You give her the ability to HEAR?! Hey, isnt that Dovedung's power? **You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

**(random paragraph split)**

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass** HFDSJD YOU CUSSED!** he **He?! **opened his**Stargleam magically turned into a tom. Well at least all those toms wont like you anymore and you can mate Redpaw ** moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!" **Thats... even stupider**

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! **Who is Blodo? Did I miss somethin?** Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! **YAAAY TAKE HER NINE LIVES **In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST!**I didn't know Hawkfrost could hack** He made all the bad stuff disapare. **He hacked into the programming !**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" **Its official. When cats start screaming MOOOOOOOO you know theres something wrong with them **yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could **you just said you couldnt then you said you could!1**!11!1!11!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before I begin I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing and stuff. Your comments make my day ;3 THis is my tenth chapter and to celebrate I'll be doing 4 instead of 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 Returnr

StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?"** Why would he even ask that ITS THE FRIKEN MOONPOOL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT** he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to. **Who is magiclly bad to life**

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." **why is there a break here**"It's nothen."

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. **Wait a minute, I just realized- GLEAMSTAR IS A FRIKEN LEADER BUT THE CATS WHO ARE OLDER THAN HER AREN'T EVEN WARRIORs **But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder,"**I didnt know ShadowClan had a boulder** "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." she said ** .youself **and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"** What is a niche?**

They all walked away groabling. **Is that some nose frogs make or something? **"She nevwr let's us have any fun"** your logic makes no sense** said BeryNoise. **I didnt know berries could make noises **"Thats not kawaii at all."

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?" **I have a feeling this was in Japanese and a person who only knew German translated this to English**

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. **You CAN be leader! You just GAVE UP you spot of leader for no reason!** Maybe Ill be a rogue** TRATIOR**, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" **Gleamstar doesn't know what SkyClan is**Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due. **I cant even comprehend this**

"Its oka StarStar** Hawkfrost is stupider than I thought. Or is the presence of Gleamstar making him like that?**" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!/ **No, they cant. Hes DEAD for StarClan's sake!**

Chater Eitheen The Deat **CAN IT BE? DOES SHE FINALLY DIE? **11 11 1

StarKit **and she;s a kit again **weak up shed been asleep. **Duh**Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR! **TIGGERSTAR IS BACK FOR MORE! Wait, isn't he dead? Well, if they can ressurect him once, they can defiently do it again**

"Ttlu." **Is that Hawaiin? No, im not kidding. Is that in another language? **Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE **your the only one with a cramp- in your brain!**" she coldu hander it heself.

"No" said BarkFall** Are you a magically-appearing-cat-who-came-out-of-nowhere-and-wasnt-even-in-the-allegiances?** "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" **Again with the Hawaiian. **NAD THE CATS FOUT! **What?**

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! **Whats a fux? ** GlameStar surpised. She jopped! **What does jop mean? **But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! **YAY LIMOBLAZE COMES WITH HIS MAGIC LIMO **She clawed him They're was bold. **Um** "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. **Why is she sad Limoblaze is here?** Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. **OH? WHAT IS THIS? AN ACTUATLY NATURAL COLOR? IMPOSSIBLE!**The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts.

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness."

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" **NOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIONXCINDER SHIP IS SINKINH! **said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

"NOOP" **Is she trying to call LionBlaze a noob? **said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! **Why would she lick her? Shes the real homosexual here!**HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u"

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE **nooooo not Dawnpelt! **she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) said Hawkyfrost. ***proceeds to find a Hawaiin-to-English dictionary* **"I lobe you my daer I wan't live you."

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf! **Only 2 cats is a threat**

"since LionBleaze deid **What a minute isn;t Lionblaze invincible? **said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." **JHJKCGHJFD SHE NEEDS AN APPRENTICE TO BE A DEPUTY** JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?:**I DO I DO! ** she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he** GENDERBENDS EVERYWHERE** was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. **What? Lionblaze was her? **besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS? **StarClan's ten commandments said nothing about having **_**it **_**without being mates.**

Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log

19 The Mirage 1!** OH YAY STARGLEAM GETS STUCK IN A DESERT AND SEES MIRAGES AND THEN DIES OF STARVATION!**

The nex mourni StarGleam **you got her name backwards **wock up and HawkForost **Who the crap is Hawkforest?** was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt. **Isn't that Jazzsong's job? JAZZSONG YO ARE NEGLECTING YOUR JOB**

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn.

"HawkFrost lets get marred."**Cats...dont get married.** She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys.

"Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?" **I think they would want to know if their leader was getting a mate**

"Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin!

They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111" **Um, no, she doesn't. And she doesn't become an apprentice until, like, The Fourth Apprentice.**)

"HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping **EWWWW RIGHT THERE IN PUBLIC YOU ARE NASTY**! They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat. **HGYGHGH YOU CATS ARE DISGUSTING SHE IS 6 MOONS IF SHE WAS A HUMAN SHE WOULD BE ABOUT 12 DO YOU THINK TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRLS NEED HUSBANDS?!**

"Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw **Another Random cat! Hey and isn't he a warrior? **and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1 **Names aren't based on personality. That just means his parents were stupid.**) but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" she esked lokoking at the he cat.

"We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" **Nevermind. He is stupid **he said and everony chered. They all aruged with him. **You said they cheered, and then you said the argued with him? **So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar **Bullstar is back! **was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR! **Who the crap is Flamestar?! #RandomOCs**

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love

Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! **Petty is right!**

Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey

**Who gasped? **gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she

said.** seperateee**

"I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. **The crap?**"I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide." **Then why didn't Russetfur take over?**

"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam.

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat." **He was sad he couldn't eat her?!**

GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again.

She run towreds the HighOka a** Whats a HighOka? **;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was

bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut. **Hawk is First**

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder" they all said. **DFHBFSDB SHE TOOK OVER ALL FOUR CLANS FDURJADJJSN NO WONDER BLACKSTAR DID SUICIDE**

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!" **Marted. Just no. **

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet. **? I dont understand**

"let the marrige begin"

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! **O NAO A FLOATING NOSE**"I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe! **Yeah, warrior cats TOTALLY knoow what Adobe is.**

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"** How can a forest want to be her mate?**

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam! **I knew she had fleas!**

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1! **What? I dont understand**

1!/

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest! **U racist just because he black cat he bad cat to you**

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR! **Assfur is right!**

Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" **Ok, ashfur is gay **he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?" **What the heck man I thought you was gay?**

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. **Wheres here prefix? **

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.

And then… was BROCKENSTAR?

Chapter 20 STARCALN

"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!"

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae. **BrambleClan isn't real, Leafpool and Barkface are not dead**

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all. **Yeah you racist!**

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"

"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!"** You're a leader, you can come here 1000000000.6894.04 times and still come back again!**

"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU." **SHE STILL HAS 8 LIVES!**

"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"** WHO TOLD YOU THAT? WAS IT THE 'LUMMINATIE? I KNEW IT GLEAMSTAR IS ILLUMINATIE!**

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her **If she is reincarnated then why is she still here?**"thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said.

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool **Is that what would happen if Spottedleaf and Leafpool had kits? o.0 **"after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese"

"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti. **SHE HAS 8 MORE LIVES FJAHHJEH**

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"!

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down.** Last time I checked cats could see spirits if the spirits wanted to be seen**

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111 **He's still stuck in the tunnels!**

Chatpre 21 The Purtle** Is this supposed to be turtle?**

Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst."** Wuh?**

"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig** Mothwing is neutral, she cant be touched by either DF nor SC.** tu help them. So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft. **So is this a time skip to Omen of the Stars?**

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle.** Turtle!** She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. **Yay another randomly appearing cat! **He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better. **Nugled?**

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. **Belugastar! **"But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.'

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11!

"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle** Wha-?**

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur** Make up your mind!** pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1** OH NOES ASSFUR IS BACK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before I begin I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing and stuff. Your comments make my day ;3 THis is my tenth chapter and to celebrate I'll be doing 4 instead of 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love

Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! **Petty is right!**

Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey

**Who gasped? **gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she

said.** seperateee**

"I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. **The crap?**"I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide." **Then why didn't Russetfur take over?**

"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam.

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat." **He was sad she couldn't be his meat? Is Blackstar a cannibal?**

GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again.

She run towreds the HighOka a** Whats a HighOka? **;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was

bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut. **Hawk is First**

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder" they all said. **DFHBFSDB SHE TOOK OVER ALL FOUR CLANS FDURJADJJSN NO WONDER BLACKSTAR DID SUICIDE**

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!" **Marted. Just no. **

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet. **? I dont understand**

"let the marrige begin"

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! **O NAO A FLOATING NOSE**"I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe! **Yeah, warrior cats TOTALLY knoow what Adobe is.**

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"** How can a forest want to be her mate?**

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam! **I knew she had fleas!**

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1! **What? I dont understand**

1!/

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest! **U racist just because he black cat he bad cat to you**

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR! **Assfur is right!**

Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" **Ok, ashfur is gay **he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?" **What the heck man I thought you was gay?**

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. **Wheres here 'star? **

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.

And then… was BROCKENSTAR?

Chapter 20 STARCALN

"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend **Yeah, that makes sense. **and then se was at StarClan!"

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae. **BrambleClan isn't real, Leafpool and Barkface are not dead**

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all. **Yeah you racist!**

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"

"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!"** You're a leader, you can come here 1000000000.6894.04 times and still come back again!**

"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU." **SHE STILL HAS 8 LIVES!**

"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"** WHO TOLD YOU THAT? WAS IT THE 'LUMMINATIE? I KNEW IT GLEAMSTAR IS ILLUMINATIE!**

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her **If she is reincarnated then why is she still here?**"thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said.

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool **Is that what would happen if Spottedleaf and Leafpool had kits? o.0 **"after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese"

"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti. **SHE HAS 8 MORE LIVES FJAHHJEH**

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"!

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down.** Last time I checked cats could see spirits if the spirits wanted to be seen**

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111 **He's still stuck in the tunnels!**

Chatpre 21 The Purtle** Is this supposed to be turtle?**

Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst."** Wuh?**

"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig** Cloudtail and Mothwing is neutral, they cant be touched by either DF nor SC.** tu help them. So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft. **OMEN OF THE STARS TIME!**

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle.** Turtle!** She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. **Yay another randomly appearing cat! **He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better. **Nugled?**

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. **Belugastar! **"But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.'

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11! **The crap-?**

"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle** Wha-?**

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur** Make up your mind!** pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111 **NO DONT HURT MY TURTLE NO MORE**

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1** OH NOES ASSFUR IS BACK!**

NextChapter** Srsly? You dat lzy? Wl I can be lzy to**

oka im back! i saw the good reviews some ppl gave me and i wnated to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping wit the chapters she healped me with the first tow but after that she didnt' have internte but hse got it back now. :DDDDDDDDD

Then StarKit wock up and she was in the forest.

"Mew" she said becuse the sould'nt talk becuse the was a kit.

"Hello kitty" said her mother and StarKit lookd up.

Her mother... was HolyLeaf!"

"t!" said SatrKit. She lokce around to see whar she was.

"Were in the Donderclan camp** What the crap is DonderClan?**" said HolyLeaf "oh look here comes yourfather now!"

Into the nursey came... TigerSar!** Ok, this is too weird. How can a living cat have kits with a dead cat?!**

StarKit new ther was soemthing she should no about TiggerStar** TIGGERSTar** but she didnt know wat.

"Thass your daddy TiggerStar!" said HolyLef.

"I no that nam" though StarGit but she could thing about it becuse HolyLeaf said "Their are other kits out there go aly with them I have to takl to TigerSar in peace/

StarKit wnet out into the clering and the cats wer stnding over the body of StarStar.**thats stupid** StarKit locked arund to see who els was in the clring. Then she saw RedPaw and lakePool sitting by the side sad'y with ther tals line.d.

"I thught StarStar tild you to stop bein plebian?" saud StarKit speking her firt sors.** I thought she couldn't talk**

"How would yoyu no" said LakePawl gettin defend. "Yur just a kit!"

"Your rigt" said StarKit "how do U no?"

"Your HolylEaf's kid right?" ekd RedPaw. "I think Book and StormFur **Stormfur you cheater! I thought your heart belonged to Brook! **also had a kit, I think his name is AshKit."

"Yuou should go see him" said JayFethr. StarKit new ther was sumthing familr about him to but she could't remembr what!1!1!1

"Yse I will thanz" relld. StarKit and she went bok to the nursry. She saw AshJit but she dint get to takl to him becuse then ther ewas a yell from abobe the camp. "HAHA LAQWL" yelld a locked up. On on sid she saw YellowFagn BrambleCawl, LeafPolo, Wiit Storm and BlueStra and on the other were HolyLeaf and TigerStar!

"Its a war betwen Starcaln and the Dark Forest!" said LinoBlaze and then... StarKit realeid... her mom and dad... wee EVUL!** You mean your dad was evil**


End file.
